


Facing the Truth

by otaku1232123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku1232123/pseuds/otaku1232123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Elric comes home after years of traveling. She see's the ashes of her old home and goes to granny's. Ed and Al come home and have no clue who she is. Claire, who wished they remembered her runs away. Ed works hard to find his Homunculus sister. Requested by Claire Elric!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a request from the super amazing Claire Elric. I hope you like it and it should be long. Hope you all like it! Sorry that it is short. Request on Fanfiction

~~~~~~~~~~

Claire walked the dirt road that she hadn't seen in many years. She walked up the path that was now covered in patched of green. The path she was taking wasn't used often anymore but she didn't know. Once Claire looked up from the dirt below her feet she almost cried. Her old home was now just a burnt pile on the ground. She knew it was gone but didn't want to believe it was true.

"You idiots. What if dad came back!" She whispered to herself. A single tear streamed down her face. Claire turned around with her bag on her shoulder. She had hoped her old home was still there but what dad said was true. Its gone. Claire started walking back down the path to her second destination. She put her normal fake smile on as she saw the sign for the 'Rockbell Automail'.

Claire walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She was greeted by granny Pinako.

"Well hello Claire! How long has it been?" Pinako said with a grin.

"Winry! Come hear." She yelled and invited the girl in. Winry walked downstairs to see someone she hasn't seen in many years.

"Claire!" She said and ran into a hug. Claire was smiling at her old friend. Once all the hello's were done they sat down to tea.

"Hey granny, Can i stay in a room. I'll take the attic." Claire says with a wide grin.

"Sure you can. It's all yours." Granny says. Claire nods and walks up the the attic. She placed her bag down on the bed that was up there. She smiled at the memories she had. Claire unpacked and sat in her room. She 'fell asleep' early and was left alone for a wile.

Claire was deep in thought the entire night. She stood up and got out of bed around eight A.M. She herd a little noise outside and looked out the small window.

She saw Ed and Al walking up the path to Granny's house. She smiled when she saw them. She watched how Winry walked out and tackled them both to the ground. Claire ran downstairs to see them. She stopped at the door when Ed and Al were helping Winry up off the ground. Ed looked over to see her. He still had a smile on hes face from Winry's tackle.

"Hey Edward. Hey Alphonse" She said with a smile. Ed looked confused by his reaction.

"Do we be any chance know you?" Ed asked. at that question. Claire's heart broke. She had horror on her face and turned around and went back to her room.

She didn't know why she had all these feelings. 'Weren't Homunculi not supposed to had feelings?' She asked herself. She stood up and locked the door so no one could get in. She sat on the bed and cried. She didn't know what to do so she just sat on her bed.

Days have passed and she didn't move from her spot. Many times Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako tried to get her to come out of her room. No one would get her out.

One day Ed, Al, and Winry were drinking tea when they heard a scream. They heard something break and Ed dashed up the stairs. Ed noticed the door was locked and tried to break it down. After a few tried he got it to open. He walked in to see the room trashed. The bed was flipped and cloths were everywhere. The last things he noticed were the window broken and a journal on the floor.

Ed picked up the journal and flipped to the most resent one. It read.

"I don't understand. How can they forget me. They are my brothers so how can they forget? I love them and I don't know why. Aren't Homunculi not supposed to have feelings? Maybe Hohenheim would know."

Ed gasped and read the date. It was yesterday. Ed fell to the floor on his knees and winced at the flashback.

"Claire, lets go catch bugs at the pond!" Ed called to his sister.

"Sure Ed! Hey Alphonse wanna come?" Claire asked her other brother/

"Sure! I wanna catch a frog!"

Ed gasped as he remembered everything.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked.

"Claire... is our... sister!"

~~~~~~~~~

Claire: That was different. Why am I a spazz?

Otaku: Thats what Claire Elric requested you do!

Claire Elric: Ya other Claire Elric! I asked Otaku to do this/

Ed: Dont fight with my sister. She may be a Homunculus but i love her. Oh wait... NOW I HAVE TWO HOMUNCULUS SIBLINGS!

Al: It will all be okay Nii-san.

Winry: Awww is the shorty upset

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR WRENCHES AND HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THEM THEN YOU WILL BE SHORT!

Otaku: Al would you be so kind?

Al: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Otaku: Thanks Al. *takes Winry's wrench and beats Ed.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed freaks out a little

"Nii-san, Nii-san!" Al yelled. Ed was waking up. He realized where he was. Im granny Pinako's attic. He looked around a little confused but remembered.

"Our sister... She is our sister Al" Ed said, still clinging to the journal. Ed stood up.

"She did look a lot like you Ed. Besides her hair. All she was wearing was a short black dress and black flats. Wont she get cold?" Al commented. Ed stood up and flipped through the small book some more.

"She is a Homunculus too. But, how can she grow?" Ed asked Al. Al shrugged and sighed. Ed looked around the room to see if she left any clue on were she ran too.

Ed looked around but found only cloths and scattered papers with drawings. Ed sat on her bed and thought.

'Why didn't I remember her. She is my sister!' Ed thought. He looked down and saw the drawings. He picked up the small stack and flipped threw them. He saw him and Al a lot. She clearly remembered them and every feature of them. The scars on there arms, there smiles, and Even the way they sat and read there books at night.

Ed looked through the last two and paused. He saw the house they all lived in. Every detail was exact down to the small scuff on the door. Ed got up and looked out the broken window. He looked over the country side and thought. When his wondering eye met were the roof of there old house would of shown over he hill, he gasped. He saw the roof of his burned down house. Ed was speechless and ran downstairs.

"Im going to take a walk" Ed said and walked out of the house with no other words. He walked the old path that led to there house. When he got there he almost fell to his knees. The house was still up like he never burned it down. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw the door open and his mom walked out.

"Edward, you have gotten so big! How about Alphonse? Were is he?" Trisha asked with a smile. Edward started sobbing in his hands and got up and ran to her. His eyes were closed when he fell. He opened his eyes to see the old pile of burnt wood. Ed gasped and backed away. A fresh wave of tears fell from his cheeks to the dirt. Ed got up and ran to the stream a quarter mile away. He wiped the tears from his cheeks but they were replaced by more.

'Why did I see mom? I saw her and she was gone. I heard her voice. It sounded so sweat like when i was a kid.' Ed thought as he ran. He finally got to the stream and sat down. Tears still fell off his face when he started singing. He sang the song he thought of when his mom died. He made it up after the transmutation took Al from him. His voice rang clear through the tears.

"How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood  
and shattered you chance to live

Tho I knew the laws I payed no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath  
What I did not know has cost you dear  
For there is no cure for death

Beautiful mother, soft and sweat  
one you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas twas not meant to be

And how can i make amends  
for all that I took from you  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother I was a fool

Don't cry for the past now brother mine  
Nether you nor I are free from blame  
nothing can erase the things we did  
For the path we took was the same

Beautiful mother, soft and sweat  
one you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas twas not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute  
I long to return to that time  
I fallowed without a word  
My brother the fault is mine

So were do we go from here  
And how to forget and forgive  
Whats gone if forever lost  
now all we can do is live"

Ed finished with tears still falling form his chin. He sat there humming to himself to calm down. He looked back at a noise to see Claire. She had a tear on her cheek. Ed stood up and ran to her. He wanted to say sorry for forgetting her but once he came in a few feet, She disappeared. Ed fell to his knees and sobbed even more.

'Why is this happening? Why am I seeing things now!' Ed thought. He got up and started walking to granny's house with one thing on his mine.

'Im going to find Claire and make things right'

Otaku: Sorry its a short chapter, I have a lot going on.

Edward: I like that song!

Alphonse: Do i help find my baby sister?

Otaku: You will have to see!

Claire: I show up once in this with a tear on my cheek. WHAT THE HE**

*Ed grabs her mouth with his metal hand*

Edward: Now baby sister isn't supposed to use those words.

Claire: Fine!

Alphonse: Oh my.

Otaku: How about... Yui Mustang does the end!

Yui Mustang (Random Guest Star!) Otaku does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Claire Elric, or Brothers.

Edward (In a whisper): Wow she is short.

Yui Mustang: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK WHO CANT EVEN PICK UP A PENCIL POUCH!

Otaku: Well goodbye, Hoped you liked it!


End file.
